


baby it's a long way down

by secretsarenotforfree



Series: sparks at the heart of the world [1]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M, Set in Season 1, baby flirts, i hate writing text conversations and yet that is all this fic is!!, short and fun, the most let of ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsarenotforfree/pseuds/secretsarenotforfree
Summary: WADE: hey thanks for trying to get down my dad, that towering brunette pom pom was real easy to see in case he needed a trampolineDOC: If I ever think about being nice to you again I will remember this moment and kill that urge, thanks so much!
Relationships: Zoe Hart/Wade Kinsella
Series: sparks at the heart of the world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216139
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	baby it's a long way down

**Author's Note:**

> as usual i don't know what the hell this is, but it's short and sweet and them texting each other in season 1, because it's basically canon that everyone in town has everyone elses phone numbers, and yeah i wanted to write tis SO THERE. i simply cannot stare at it in my zade google doc any more, if i do i will scream.
> 
> the way that wade's phone number is fake but i got an alabama area code because, i'm particular like that
> 
> (edit: IN THE SEASON TWO FINALE U CAN SEE WADE'S PHONE NUMBER. we are now Accurate, baybee! plus alabama area code fksjsks)
> 
> title from 'let me down easy' by billy currington

**251-555-0145** what, is walking too hard with someone with a huge stick up their ass or something?

**ZOE:** What?

**ZOE:** Who is this?

**251-555-0145:** generic beer breath

**251-555-0145:** lavon said you needed a ride to go look for a snake, which, seems a little odd when i distinctly remember a set of fangs when we made out in my car…

**ZOE:** Oh. It's you.

**ZOE:** I didn't know you knew how to type! Good for you!

**BUFFOON:** it’s either me or walking in those spider heels, so maybe you should be a LITTLE kinder about my OH SO GENEROUS offer

**ZOE:** Lavon isn’t free?

**BUFFOON:** stuck in meetings for a while still

**BUFFOON:** do you want the ride or not, my shift starts in a couple hours

**ZOE:** Fine. I’m at the practice.

**BUFFOON:** you keep good hold of those shorts of yours, be there in a jiff

* * *

**WADE:** hey thanks for trying to get down my dad, that towering brunette pom pom was real easy to see in case he needed a trampoline

**DOC:** If I ever think about being nice to you again I will remember this moment and kill that urge, thanks so much!

* * *

**BUFFOON:** get any more sleep yet? can’t have people thinking the rammer jammer is a truck stop for miscreants

**ZOE:** If they don’t want to have a reputation that invites miscreants, they should probably fire you.

**BUFFOON:** right through the heart doc, really

**BUFFOON:** how ever will i recover

* * *

**BUFFOON:** dya think next time you find a dead guy walking you could get a better couch blanket? yours is scratchy & it offends my delicate constitution

**ZOE:** Why do you even need a blanket if you’re not even going to wear a shirt?

**BUFFOON:** the one on your bed looked right comfy, is all i’m saying

**ZOE:** Don’t worry, I’ll whip out the cashmere for the apocalypse.

**ZOE:** That is, assuming that I don’t kill you first.

**BUFFOON:** doc you can REST ASSURED that i’d stay alive just to see a midget like you fight off a corn fed horde of the undead, so keep it warm for me

* * *

**DOC:** Very funny about the box of tea you left at my front door. Truly a rapier wit.

**WADE:** does delivery boy count as a service rendered? another for the resume

**WADE:** you’re just mad you’re not as funny as me

* * *

**DUMMY NEIGHBOR:** does he have his shots?

**ZOE:** Wade he’s a vet, not a dog, like you!

**DUMMY NEIGHBOR:** well we already know that one of us is clean and one of us can get you dirty

**DUMMY NEIGHBOR:** both were me, if it wasn’t clear

**ZOE:** I’ll hit you up when I feel like getting fleas.

* * *

**DOC:** Hope I didn’t make you too late! 

**WADE:** late? for what?

**DOC:** Your friend.

**DOC:** At the airport? 

**WADE:** oh right, yeah

**WADE:** yeah, you know 

**WADE:** no big deal

**DOC:** Okay great!

**WADE:** don’t worry about it

* * *

**JERKTENDER:** i bought too much beer on my run to the dixie stop, do you want a pack?

**JERKTENDER:** no honey this time i swear

**ZOE:** Normally, I’d think that you drugged it or something, but it’s been a long ass day.

**JERKTENDER:** i’ll be by in twenty

**ZOE:** Raincheck free?

**WADE:** raincheck free.

* * *

**WADE:** i’m sorry [ _unsent_ ]

**WADE:** i don’t think you’re selfish or snobbish or spoiled. well maybe a little bit. but that’s not all you are. [ _unsent_ ]

**WADE:** you’re also frustrating. and gorgeous. and annoying as hell. and you look at me with those big fucking eyes and i forget anything i could say to keep you looking at me like that. you drive me absolutely insane and i want to press you into the wall and kiss you until you can’t say anything that isn’t. [ _unsent_ ]

**WADE:** i don’t know what the fuck i’m going to do with you [ _unsent_ ]

* * *

**WADE:** so if you’re still serious about the race, it starts at 10 AM in the town square

**DOC:** Hey! I said I was your partner, I’m your partner. 10 AM sharp, I’ll be there.

**WADE:** cool! great

**WADE:** maybe, don’t wear one of your fancy outfits. don’t want them getting dirty or whatnot

**DOC:** Got it. See you there!

**WADE:** sounds good

* * *

**DOC:** So, maybe, since I’m staying, we can quit it with the Silent Treatment?

* * *

**DOC:** Wade, c’mon. You’re being more ridiculous than usual.

* * *

**DOC:** I live a fifteen minute walk from your house. This is insane. You’re insane.

* * *

**WADE:** hey doc?

**ZOE:** Yeah?

**WADE:** get back to bed and off your phone

**ZOE:** I’m literally three feet away from you in the bathroom right now, you realize this right?

**WADE:** get back to bed and i’ll show you exactly what those those three feet are missing

**ZOE:** You make some good points. Exactly three.

**WADE:** let me give you three more

**ZOE:** Fine, I’m coming.

  
**WADE:** you definitely will be


End file.
